Phantom's story
by Neverland45
Summary: Everybody knows about Daniel Fenton- what he did, how he did it- But what about Phantom? Was he really a person before being in the wrong place at the right time? How did it feel to be stuck with someone else? This is Phantom's Story.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is an idea I got after listening to 'king of the world' and 'your gonna go far, kid' (Porcelain Black and The Offspring)

Anyways, this is a oneshot right now (it will be updated, just hold on, dearies), because I REALLY need to write another chapter for Dangerous! But, I just cant bring myself to do so.

Sooo… i don't know exactly what im gonna write but… I don't know.

BTW! I am strictly Christian! Soooo… like… if I say something, just don't get offended. Oh, and at the bottom, I wrote something about girls and book and movies and stuff, and I am a girl, and that is pretty offensive. But, in the end, I merely offended myself to. (uh… I guess?)

Oh, the beginning is crappy.

WARNING: Contains demon and references to H-E- Double toothpicks.

DFxS DPx? (He might not get a pairing… if he does, its either with an OC or… I don't know, you guys can give me suggestions)

Oh, and also, the first chapter is Phantoms thoughts, the rest will be his previous life, and sooner or later it will go back to the present and- oh. I cant tell you whats gonna happen!

Phantom's story: Everybody knows about Daniel Fenton- what he did, how he did it- but what about Phantom? Was he really a person before being in the wrong place at the right time? How did it feel to be stuck with some else? This is Phantom's story.

Phantom P.O.V (present)

Oh… God… not again, _please _not again! Dang it, Danny… He's getting onto another roller coaster with Samantha. I cringed at the thought of another upside down loop, or any other trick those stupid mortal's call 'fun'. I just don't get it.

Of course, I don't get a lot of things. Why do mortals have to go to sleep? Where I come from, you NEVER sleep unless you want fifty-one whips, or a really bad beating. Where I come from, NOBODY knows what the word 'fun' means, yet humans here experience it all the time.

It almost seems… unfair.

They have everything. Fun, sleep, food, and a place to go when your broken down. But me? Ive never experienced this much happiness until I was in the wrong place at the right time. Before meeting Danny, ive never known what a true friend is. The ones I have at home always steal from me, and make stupid betts that could get us all beheaded. Yeah, there are a few mortals here who are like that- but it's different. That's a few, this is everyone.

If a mother lost her child, she wouldn't give crap about what happened to her baby. Mother's where I come from are all like 'Well, who cares if she gets stolen? And who cares if she dies?' (probably because Mothers give birth to about 20 or 30 children, I guess it would get tiring to continue to care for all of them) yeah, my world is a depressing place.

…And its going to get even more depressing if he gets on that nauseating roller coaster. I could clearly see through his eyes what he was watching, the loops, the falls, the terrifying stunts that almost make your heart stop. Then he looked toward Goth-Girl-Sammy, or whatever her name was. She was smiling at him, probably happy that Tucker went to that techno geek convention instead, because it gave them time to be alone together. She's pulling him along, going here, shopping there. And now somewhere private.

Wait… isn't this adultery? She probably doesn't know it, but Danny and I are two different people, incase you haven't figured it out. (you haven't? Dude, im praying for you, get a brain) oh, now she's walking under those cherry tree's, laughing and having a good time. She pulls Danny close and hugs him.

Ugh… I hate hugging people, or any other creature at that. The feeling of someone elses body pressing against mine does NOT sound pleasant… at all. And yet, here Sam is, wrapping her skinny arms around his (or should I say mine?) erm… our waist? -I never could figure out how to refer to myself, it's totally confusing- and she leans her head against his chest.

Man, what I would give to run away right now. Sure, the complete opposite thought any guy would have (unless he truly cares about his status) so if you want, call me a girl, but this is just sickening. Who wants to have those sweet thoughts crossing their mind every second of their life? Not me. Im not gonna let my virginity be taken away from me, no matter how strange it sounds.

No… no… god no… she's leaning forward, he's feels like he's in heaven, and I feel like im right back at home. What do I do? What the heck do I do? I'll lose my virginity if he actually goes through with this, how selfish! –Oh… wait… no, I'm saved. Who knew I would ever be happy to hear one of Dash's insult's?

Danny and Sam break away from each other and glare at Dash, listening to him yell "Love-Birds" and other lovey-dovey insults. On the inside, I can feel Danny's emotions- he's embarrassed, totally in love, and hating Dash all at the same time. He also wishes that he could 'go ghost' and break his fat neck.

That reminds me, another thing about our childish Danny… Why 'go ghost?' Does that not sound weird, or is it just me? Because A) I am not a ghost and B) Why yell it anyways? I guess its another one of those things that only humans could figure out.

YES! Were leaving! Buh-by Roller coasters! Good day Samantha! Hope I never have to see you ever again in my entire life! Well, that is kind of harsh, but who cares? Oh, I guess Danny does. He's trying to touch her but she wont let him. Great! She's running! It's like the dream I had last night! Oh wait… is Danny crying? Yeah, I guess he is, poor boy… had to go and get his heart broken.

Eh, its not that bad. He could have had it much worse, and besides, Little Sammy will probably come running back to him. It's not like he ever did anything to her, right? She started the kiss, and he had no choice but to go through with it. Maybe she's just upset about Dash?

Oh, I got it. Danny didn't stand up for her. Stupid girls always expect their boyfriend to stand up for them, well, im sorry to say, ladies and gentleman, that you only find that crap in books and movies. I mean- hey- nobody's perfect, and im FAR from it.

… it looks like Danny is gonna cry himself to sleep tonight…

**The Next Day**

Wait… today is… Monday! Awww crap. I hate Mondays- the very first day to get your brain over-stimulating when it hasn't done anything all weekend. Who was the smart a- oh… my bad… I guess I should still try to be PG, huh? It's still pretty hard, but ive done a good job. It could have been worse, you know. Waaaaaaaay worse.

Danny sits up in his bed as Jazz calls for him to get his butt downstairs, and he lazily groans a 'just five more minutes' before his father comes in, smelling of sweets and… fudge. Are they trying to torture me? I'm a demon, so its natural for me to want sweets. Jack yells loudly, snapping me out of my daze, and I only catch the last part of his sentence, which had something to do with ghost and machines. Probably a new invention.

Danny looks over at his alarm clock and gasp- and I would have done the same if I actually gave a crap about school. He was late, REALLY late, but he's probably going to fly to school anyways, so it wouldn't have mattered. Honestly, I don't get why this kid doesn't use these powers for his own good? I mean, if it were me, I would die using them. Literally.

I was right, he skipped breakfast and made a dash for it, rounding a school building and 'going ghost', flying towards his school.

Well, _almost _towards the school.

A figure emerged up ahead, fog was covering her so we could only make out her silhouette, (or it could be a guy… or a very chubby lady…) Danny raced straight pass it, but then we all heard a very familiar phrase.

"Beware! I am the box ghost- ow!" Ha, Danny wasn't going to let him finish that one, huh? Danny raced down behind the school and transformed, and we were SO lucky to run into Valerie. Literally. A true head collision.

"ow! Watch it- oh, hey Danny" She smiles and shows her sparkly white teeth while he gathers his things and helps Valerie up. Funny, it's like im having déjà vu… every morning. Like the usual, they both say their quick goodbyes and rush to class. … is fate _trying _to get them together?

Well, fate is a funny thing. I mean, why did I, out of all demons out there, get stuck in the human world? Was it a punishment or a reward? I don't even know what I did to deserve this.

Danny rushed through the door and sat down in his seat, kids rolling their eyes at him. As mean as it is, I would have done the same, sadly.

And then, the torture had begun.

**Well, I thought that this was good, but could get confusing with the back and forth (from danny to phantom) thing. I laughed at me own writing as I wrote it, and I hope that you guys did to.**

**Please review, please please please please.**

**Thank you to all of the silent readers. **

**Please, no offense should be taken. Don't be offended.**

**REVIEWERS! ATTENTION!**

**So like I said, a little Danny F. X Sam, and how about Phantom X some one else? Preferably, an OC, (even though OC's normally ruin really good stories) if you guys like that idea, or nobody at all. I need your suggestions BEFORE the next chapter. **

**Plus, give me any criticism you've got! Just no flame. Please. I don't do well with that. **

***READERS***

**Im just gonna let you know that the story does not start where we left off in the next chapter. Im not gonna spoil it for you… but yeah.**


	2. Snarky and Rude: the big mystery?

**Hey guys! I read yalls reveiew and I was like, "wow… never thought about that…" But no need to worry! I have you answers right here!**

**Danny phantom is apart of Fentons unconscious mind. He has his own body, but right now he was accidentally merged with Danny F.**

**Phantom sees through Fenton eyes, so he doesn't have to change form to… interact? Sure, ill use that word.**

**Phantom Planet hasn't happened yet**

**They cant communicate. Cant feel eachothers emotions. (the latter one will come later) **

**Danny F has no clue about Phantom being a separate person.**

**So I purposely made him very rude and snarky… its actually kind of overwhelming, but he'll change, don't worry. No bad words though. (it was tempting…) **

Just listening to Lancers lecture reminds me of home… geez… since when did that bald headed idiot ever start teaching Social Studies? I was probably hibernating when that happened, so who knows. Danny suddenly raised his hand when his ghost sense appeared, and I wanted to scream. This whole, "Ghost Hunting" thing was getting on my nerves. Fast. Why? Well, for one, those freaks just cant learn a lesson after being thrown into an abnormal Thermos, and two, chasing them is just a pain in the rear end. Besides, there not even ghost, dang it! Where did that stupid off-shot kid get the idea that they were ghost anyways? Freak. And just because he's my other counter part doesn't mean that I give crap about him either.

Lancer stared Danny down, but in the end, he merely only ended up sighing and rolling his eyes. After trying to give the best glare he had, (he has GOT to work on that. It wouldn't even intimidate a butterfly) he finally released Danny to the Bathroom.

After silently pleading, _please don't go! _A thousand times in my mind, Danny took over my form, (Well, only half of it. I don't go walking around everywhere with a hazmat suit, THAT'S for sure) And I desperately wished that I could take over, to have control for once in my life. But after a moment of pure determination, I knew that I was getting nowhere. Danny Phased through the wall and went in search of the ghost, while I was sighing in my pitch black corner mumbling, "its probably only that puke snarfing moldy sock devouring maggot. Freak waste's our time." (the box ghost) Yeah, im pretty good with my insults, and even better when come to being mean to people. (seriously, everyone has that picture of Danny Phantom being the nice guy. Ha, that's so funny!) those desperate worthless platypus's need to get a life if that's what they think of me. Creeps.

Speaking about cross-dressing fart blasting creeps, Paulina is standing in the hallway glaring at us… me… him… (sheesh, I have really gotta get this crap of English down pat) I just wanna stomp up to her and tell she's one more day closer to death. Yeah, if I had it my way, I _wish!_ She shimmys her way up to us, one hand on her hip, thinking she looks all cool and pretty. Whatever Danny had for this girl, im glad its gone, because she is one heck of a sewer dwelling imbecile. Not that the jerk actually lives in a sewer. "OMG its Danny Phantom! *squeals*" I glared at her and suddenly, everything _did _go my way, because what popped out of Danny's mouth was something unexpected.

"What a desperate shrimp… Mind your own scampy business" My, my… Danny is speaking semi colorful words! So proud. (yeah right)

Paulina seemed to be hurt… badly. But it wasn't my fault that she was as shallow as a puddle. Or as low as the basement where I came from. Her mouth trembled, and I smile as wide as my grin could get. What? _Somebody _has to put her in her place, and who else is better than her dream-to-be-but-not-gonna-happen future husband? (ick, not really) well, you get my point.

She turned and left to cry to her other retarded jerk friends. I swear, humans are so low, every last one of them.

I grinned and walked the way _I _wanted to. it was surprising, because I have never taken over before, but… it was nice to be free again, while it lasted. Notice thy end of thy sentence, because it didn't last long. I had to go and jinx it up, Darn it.

No more did I reach the end of the hall did I have a queasy feeling in my stomach, and Danny suddenly reverted to his other form. He looked around, gasping for air and almost hyperventilating. "what… what _was_ that?" He looked around as he said this. Apparently he has been welcomed to the crazy corner, as I call it, because it makes you go a little insane.

Just a little.

I was too busy in a laughing fit (ya know, laughing at something that wasn't actually funny. Effects due to the Crazy Corner probably) to realize that Sam and Tucker were at his side, already questioning him.

"Are you okay?"

"… Are you kind of laughing?"

I stopped laughing and my eyes grew wide. Could they see me? Was I still in charge of the puny weakling? His friends looked at Danny and sighed. "you stopped, everything alright?" Danny nodded and trembled in fear. "guys, I need to tell you about something" no more did Danny finish this sentence did Sam say, "can this wait until after class?" but Danny shook his head, obviously it was an important matter to him.

"Guys, I went ghost and phased through the wall and saw Paulina, but second I saw her, I was in this dark place! No light at all! I-It was so cold and Lonely… I-I… it was just…" I was right, Danny had taken his first trip to the CC. Next time something like this happens, im gonna have to right a note saying, "_welcome to the Crazy Corner! How would you like to turn into a mindless cannibal?" _No, not really. But it would be funny.

Danny went into a banter talking about the corner, (I don't know how he could put such a dull, indescribable place into so many words, Lancers teaching is actually paying off!) And then started talking about Paulina, how he could hear 'Danny Phantom' sayin' some mean stuff. His friends facial expressions were just the most hilarious thing of the moment, putting me and Danny into a laughing matter.

"your laughing again!"

"You SURE your alright?" Sam looked at Danny curiously, before saying, "Lets get to class, we can talk about this after school" Danny followed the two hideous bird-brains down the hall, going back to class. The three entered in the doorway and slipped into their seats, Lancer giving them his lame glare. He turned around and started teaching up until his phone went off, (that hypocritical hefer, phones are supposed to be turned off!) Paulina burst into tears in front of everyone, and then all the lowly humans gasped. "Oh my god, what's wrong Paulina?" she sniffed and replied, "DANNY PHANTOM CALLED ME A DESPERATE SHRIMP AND SAID THAT I HAD SCAMPY BUSINESS!" My smile only got bigger by the second.

**Hey guys, I didn't have time to revise this, but I figured it was good enough. Did I do disclaimers? No. I don't own DP. There, I said it. Anyways, review, my lovelies! For Danny, Phantom, Sam, Tucker and everyone else. Reviews make me work harder and get faster updates please! REVIEW!**


End file.
